z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Boy
'Nature boy aka 5K is a main character first in countered in "Z Nation," first encountered in No Mercy, Episode 1 of Season 3.{{Character|bgcolour = Green|status = Unknown|color text = black|name = Nature Boy '5K'|image = Nature_boy.png|imagewidth = 250|actor = Holden Goyette|gender = Male|hair = Blonde/Brown - later 'dyed' black|age = Around 7 to 8|occupat=ion = Member of the Westward-Bound Survivor Group|family = Red - Sister (adoptive)|first = No Mercy Part 1|last = Everybody dies in the End|lifespan = No Mercy to present day Post apocalypse Nature Boy is an orphan living in Mercy Labs. He was 4-5 when the apocalypse began. As an orphan, he found friends among a murder of crows. He brought them water in exchange for food. At an unknown point, he was found by Red. Red brought him to Mercy Labs, where he resided but often left for unknown reasons. He is generally followed by his crow-friends. Due to him not being raised properly, he often caws to communicate rather than speak. Upon encountering the Westward-bound Survivor Group, he becomes fond of 10K. He colors his hair black and dresses like 10K, which leads Doc to refer to him as "5K." He is revealed to be a prodigy regarding his skill with a slingshot. "No Mercy" The beginning of No Mercy shows Nature Boy sneaking around Mercy Labs and watches as The Man threatens Mercy Labs. He then throws a rock at The Man, who in return shoots him with a bean bag and says he will be back in 24 hours and if Doctor Teller isn't willing to go with him, he will kill Nature Boy. He is then loaded up into the trunk of the Man's car with a zombie. He is out of it and when he wakes up he panics but is able to escape the trunk. He takes off into the woods where he runs - literally runs into 10K. 10K then brings him to the group and Nature Boy speaks (very broken English) and tells them that the Man is going to kill his sister and the people at Mercy Labs. The Westward-bound Survivor Group debate about helping or not and when it seems like they aren't going to help, Nature Boy steals 10K's rifle and takes off with it - probably on purpose to lead them to Mercy Labs. Red then intervenes and Nature Boy is shown tackling onto 10K and the three engage into a fight until Warren breaks it up. = Nature Boy is presumed to have been killed by zombies during the attack on Mercy Labs, but is revealed to be alive in The Siege of Murphytown. It is unknown if he is dead or alive as of Everybody Dies in the End, after Lucy dives off the cliff after Addy, for unknown reasons 5K runs after them as well and jumps off. Allies *Crows *Red *10K *Warren Enemies * The Man * Zona * Zombies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Alive Category:Unnamed Characters